


"Blue Eyes" A Supernatural Story

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 9 SPOILERS<br/>This story is set after the season 9 finale.  We learn what Dean and Crowley have been up to after Dean's transformation.  Which leads them to a house with a massive secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blue Eyes" A Supernatural Story

Dean has been keeping close to Crowley for almost two weeks. Since the moment he opened his new eyes and saw the world from a darker view. According to Crowley, there was a specific task that new and improved Dean was uniquely qualified to handle. Yet, days passed and he never told Dean about it. They just toured the world; meeting all of Crowley’s cronies. The newly appointed Knight of Hell didn’t ask many questions; he preferred the distractions. 

The only side affect that hindered Dean was The Rage. It was always there, just beneath the surface and ready to bubble over at any moment. Dean tried to calm it, but absolutely nothing worked. He was an angry demon with a huge chip on his shoulder. He longed for a moment of peace from all the bloodshed and wrath that stoked constantly behind those onyx eyes.

Whenever there was a lull in their activities, Dean’s mind would wander to his life before black eyes. He never said goodbye to Sam. Occasionally, he would dial his brother’s current number; hanging up right after he heard the screaming, “Dean!” Always, immediately turning off the phone and stashing it for a few more days. The thought of Sam seeing him this way made Dean stop cold. Even as a demon, Dean could not detach his emotional connection to certain individuals. He asked about Castiel to the henchmen and even Crowley, yet the response was always the same. Cas was tucked up in heaven. Most theories were that he was dying and the new leader, Hannah, kept him there for safety. Dean felt a tightening of his demonic chest every time he realized that Cas might die before he could see him again. But what could he really do, heaven was the last place a demon could visit these days. So Dean took the least painful route. He kept his head down and took Crowley’s orders like a good soldier. That he knew how to do with perfection.

Nothing changed until they were standing outside of a large house in Atlanta; appearing in the front yard late in the evening. The sun was on its final approach into the skyline. Dean immediately took note of his surroundings. A modern house with two stories stood before him, probably 4000 square feet easy. Under him a sculpted grassy yard stopped short at a six foot privacy fence. The muggy air was palpable but easy to ignore. Demons were designed for a warmer climate.

Crowley froze; not moving just staring at the house with a look Dean had never seen before, reservation or maybe even fear. In a faint gruff voice, “Dean there is someone I need you to meet.”

Dean is perplexed by this odd behavior from the King of Hell. Never in the preceding weeks has Crowley ever stalled when entering a home of one of his followers. This place feels different. He acknowledges crackling electricity dribbling from the second floor. It is drawing Dean in like a moth to the flames. He has to ask, “Who is in there Crowley?”

It’s obvious that Crowley can feel the energy in the air and it frightens him. “In this house is your permanent assignment Winchester.”  
Dean views the house with an ominous feeling in his stomach. “You didn’t answer my question”

The King of Hell turns towards Dean, “Second floor-the room all the way at the end of the hall. You will find her. It’s an easy job. Even an ape like you can do it. Keep her happy and alive. There is an office off the kitchen. You will find access to a checking account. Everything in it is for her welfare. Spare no expense give her the world just keep her on cloud nine, understand? There is another demon but you two should get along beautifully.” The older demon winks trying to lighten the mood.

Surprise surges from Dean’s eyes, “Wait, you aren’t going in with me? What the hell Crowley?”

“She has a certain disdain for me, they both do. However, I have a notion she will just love you. I will be back in a few days to see how you are getting along with ….her.” The last word hangs in the muggy night air as Crowley disappears.

“You little shit, Crowley.” Annoyance with anxiety plays across Dean’s shoulders. “Son of a Bitch! Well fuck this, I am a knight of hell”. He rushes the front door and finds it unlocked. Once inside the energy changes and he finds a very mellow peaceful feeling washing over him. The rage he has carried for weeks leaves his soul. He feels almost himself again. Dean still senses the pull from the second floor but now it’s like loving arms enveloping him. “Hello? Hey I am here to…” Not knowing how to finish that sentence he decides to scope out the mini mansion.

Meg stands in the backyard just out of view from the main house. She closely watches Dean as he moves from room to room of the first floor getting a feel for the house. Immediately she feels the dark demon soul inside him and guilt fills her. “I am sorry, Deano.”   
In her mind she knows there was no choice, but going along with Crowley’s plan is torture. The thought of Castiel finding out that she helped in creating the Knight of Hell scares her. He will never forgive her, but given the alternative… She needed help, someone she could trust, and Crowley was very clear. No angels, he would rather see them all die. All she can do is wait to see what happens on the second floor.

Dean takes the stairs two at a time. Who is this girl? The sheer gravitational force she is creating is impressive. Dean can’t think of a being alive who can control emotions so strongly. He rushes up to the final door and freezes. His hand hovering over the knob unsure of whether or not to turn it, he reaches into his pocket grasping the phone he uses for calling Sam. The power is still turned off, but just touching it gives him the shove to open that last door.

The shock of what he sees almost makes him question his own vision. This cannot be right. Dean takes a step back into the hallway and wonders what the hell. He finds himself spinning in a complete circle hoping desperately to see something different, but alas the room does not change.

He crosses the threshold of the room for a second time taking in the peculiar décor. The walls are a pale bubblegum pink with hot pink butterflies painted in every corner. The flooring is a soft crème carpet that just calls to be sat upon. There is a crème and pink four poster bed in one corner and a matching child’s desk in the other. Dolls and toys are crammed into every nook and cranny. 

Then Dean notices her sitting on a hot pink round rug in the center of the massive bedroom. Her back is to him while she colors on white pages. He glimpses several finished drawings scattered around her- full of rainbows and what he thinks are angels. One of these angels has a blue tie which Dean finds particularly disturbing. Looking at her back it’s hard to judge her age but Dean guesses maybe 2 or 3. She has long dark brown wavy hair that ends in loose curls. She is dressed in a little white frilly dress complete with costume wings.

The new Demon smiles in spite of himself because he has no idea why Crowley would want him to care for a little girl. Maybe it’s because he has no desire to eat her? But wouldn’t anyone be better than him? Confusion completely envelops Dean as he moves slowly towards the child. Why would Crowley be afraid of her? Even as he asks himself this question, however, the intensity of the power in the room grows. Suddenly, he realizes that the child is the center of all the energy. He would call out to her but he doesn’t even know her name.

Abruptly, the little girl stops her coloring and rises to her bare feet. Dean holds his movement, waiting to see her reaction to his intrusion. The moment would almost be laughable. Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell, terrified of a tiny human. Then again, he is starting to question his assumption that she is human at all. 

She takes a slight twirl to face him. Her costume wings make a gentle flap which lingers: the only sound in the room until Dean lets out a sharp loud gasp. He looks into her eyes and realizes he has seen them before. Those angelic beautiful blue eyes look to him and a shiver runs up his spine. All the pieces fall into place save one: how? This child is the spitting image of her father. His suspicions are confirmed when, in almost a soft lullaby, she sings, “Hello Dean.”


End file.
